


Beyond the Dark

by Lady_Zephyr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little bit of promptis, Alcohol, Gen, Hallucinations, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prompto gets drugged, bad trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyr/pseuds/Lady_Zephyr
Summary: A new club opens in town, and of course, Prompto and Noctis just have to be there. Everything is going fine until Prompto receives a spiked drink and begins to hallucinate. It starts off wonderful and fun, but quickly turns into a nightmare that Prompto can't seem to escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this... quite a while ago. 
> 
> I was going to post it as one big fic, but it's gotten kind of long so I've decided to break it up into smaller parts. The second half still needs some work, but it'll be posted when it's finished. Hopefully that won't take toooooo long.
> 
> The story itself is inspired by a bad trip a dear friend's brother took while on some illicit substances (that were laced with other illicit substances) a long time ago. I don't know why I was thinking about it, but it got me wanting to write about Prompto being put in a similar situation.

”C’mon, man! I already paid for another round. Just stay until you finish and then you can go home.” The lights were disorienting, sparks of blue and red flashing across Noctis’ face. He was pressing a glass to Prompto’s hand, and blue liquid threatened to spill over the edge. 

“Whoa! Watch it, dude!” Prompto grabbed for the glass gulping the drink until it was at a safe level to handle. “All right, all right, just one more. You know how Iggy gets if we stay out later than we said we would.” 

They were standing against the back wall of the newest club in Insomnia. High tech, extravagant, exclusive. At least that’s what the advertisements had suggested. With the amount of people crammed in the place, Prompto wasn’t sure just how exclusive it was, but it didn’t really matter. When your best friend is the crown prince, you can get into almost any party in the city.

Noctis held up his wrist, expensive, gold watch sparkling in the light. “Just after 11:30. We’ve got time Prom. Besides we’re adults and if we’re a few minutes late, Ignis will just have to deal with it.” Sensing that this would be a losing battle, Prompto took another sip of his drink. Like the last two, he couldn’t taste the alcohol. Leave it to some expensive club to overcharge and under deliver.

“What’s with these weak ass drinks?” Prompto asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Noctis replied while downing the last bit of his own drink. “Just finish it and come dance with me.”

Prompto shrugged and proceeded to chug the rest of his drink. It was sweet, a bit too sweet for him, but whatever. Couldn’t complain about a free drink. Noctis grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction of the dance floor, both boys depositing their empty glasses on the bar as they passed. As they settled into the mass of dancing strangers Prompto began to feel tingly - a warm, light sensation invading his body.

“What… was in that drink?” He asked Noctis. The colored lights flashing throughout the building zeroed in on the two of them, swirled around them, pulsing with the beat of the music. The prince didn’t answer, just continued to dance and sway with the beat. Prompto joined him, the notes heavy and invading. He felt them throbbing in his bones, pushing their way out through the sweat forming on his skin.

He was hot; a combination of the tightly packed crowd and the alcohol had him reeling. Throwing his head back, Prompto stared up into the rafters, his mouth hanging slightly open. For a moment, he was lost in the sight and sound of everything until the tempo of the music changed and brought him back to reality. He was light headed and his knees threatening to buckle beneath him. Reaching out, he grabbed Noct’s arm and a jolt of electricity surged through him.

It felt _good_. He paused for a moment, just savoring the feel of Noct’s skin on his fingertips. Soft and warm and just _so_ right. Sliding his hand up and down, he caressed Noct’s arm unaware of the way the prince was staring at him.

“You okay, buddy?” Noct asked. His eyes were half lidded, pupils blown wide under his dark lashes. 

Raising his arms, Prompto caressed Noct’s cheeks. “Seriously. What’s going on? You’re so… so…” He just wanted to feel more of Noctis. He had to keep touching his beautiful friend. 

Noctis’ hands reached around Prompto’s waist, slim fingers diving beneath the hem of his shirt. Hands splayed flat against Prompto’s back, Noct pulled him closer until their chests were touching. Prompto stared through the haze, admired how the lights turned Noct’s face pink, then yellow, then blue. Blue was such a fitting color. It accentuated his eyes and pulled out the deep color of his hair. The hair his hands were sliding into. That soft mop of unkempt locks he couldn’t help but pull on.

Noct’s mouth dropped open and a sultry moan slipped from his throat. Prompto couldn’t help himself. He surged forward, kissing the prince roughly. Noct pushed back, a mash of teeth and lips and tongue, his arms securely around Prompto’s waist holding him close. Club all but forgotten, they stood like this, hands grasping, soft moans escaping, lost within a world that was just the two of them. 

A rough hand pulled Prompto backward. He stumbled a bit, grasping for Noctis, before realizing he was being led toward the door. Protest rising in his throat, he turned to see Noctis by his side. His eyes were unfocused and dropping slowly as if he was falling asleep. The strong arms of a tall, muscular man wraped around the boys’ shoulders and lead them toward the front of the building. Prompto decided to keep quiet. Something about this person was familiar, even if he couldn’t quite figure it out.

The cold air was startling, but not nearly as startling as the darkness of the night. Prompto was suddenly scared, a soft gasp leaving his lips. Noctis reached for his hand, the comforting warmth helping to calm him down as they made their way to the black car parked nearby. His fear ebbed away as the two boys crowded into the back seat, and Prompto moved close enough to Noctis to hear the beat of his heart.

The front door closed with a hard slam. “What the hell is wrong with you two?” the driver’s gruff voice called. “You’re the gods damned prince of Insomnia. You can’t just space out and hump your best friend in a club.” 

_Hump._

Prompto giggled at the sound of the word. It had a funny ring to it, almost like was made up. Ignoring the rest of the man’s words, he reached for Noct’s hands, tangling his fingers with the prince’s. He was so warm, so soft, so perfect - he just wanted to touch him more and more. He wanted to run his fingers down Noct’s arms, over his stomach, and through his hair. Wanted to press kisses onto every inch of his light skin.

“Oh, Noctis.” Prompto moaned, bringing his friends curled hand to his lips.

“I said knock it off!” The driver growled. What was his problem? Prompto shot him a pouty look, eyes squinting in the darkness. When he turned his attention back to Noctis he let out a small gasp.

“Dude, who put all these flowers in your hair?” His hands combed through Noct’s hair, fingers brushing dark petals onto the floor of the car.

Noctis grabbed at his hands. “What are you talking about? What flowers?” He pushed Prompto’s hands into his lap. Confusion crossed Prompto’s face as he sat back against the seat. As suddenly as the flowers had appeared, they were gone, but he knew what he saw. Noct’s hair had been full of dark flowers. He felt the petals, all soft and silky as they made contact with the back of his hand.

Prompto reached up to scratch his head. “Oh. . . sorry. It totally looked like your hair was full of flowers. Must have been the street lights or something.” The car came to a gentle stop and the driver turned to address the boys. He had a long scar on one side of his face, the flesh glowing red, blood dripping from his eyes like tears. Prompto’s heart jolted and his eyes grew wide as the man began to speak.

“Prompto, you want me to call Iggy to come get you?” He was already opening his cell phone, the light making the burned flesh glow brighter.

“NO!” Prompto squeaked. “I mean, uh, no thanks Gladio. I can totally get home from here.” He turned back to Noctis, his friend half asleep in the seat beside him. “Dude, you’re like so fuckin’ awesome. I love you man. I’ll call you in the morning.”

He heard Gladio begin to protest as he quickly opened the door, but ignored his words. Slamming the car door shut he bolted into the nearest building. He knew this place. It was familiar, and familiar was good. He absentmindedly made his way into the elevator, pressing the button for his floor and digging the keys out of his pocket. Inhaling a deep breath, he waited until the door opened again and made his way down the hall to his apartment. He looked at the numbers on the door. Somewhere in his mind he recognized the glyphs, but now they were spiraling into themselves and he blinked rapidly to clear the image from his head. He jammed the key into the lock with a little too much force, twisting it sharply and stepping inside.

The space was dark, save for the soft glow of a lamp illuminating the living room. Prompto closed the front door and took off his shoes, setting them neatly on the nearby rack. The memory of the large man was fading, the burning scar becoming less and less of a threat. He was home. He was safe. 

Safe? Yes. This was his home. He recognized it between the shadows. His hand lingered on the wooden table in the kitchen, a vision of himself and Noctis playing phone games appeared before his eyes. Prompto shook his head, blonde hair brushing against his cheeks, and peered into the apartment. Of course he was safe. This was his home and nothing could get him here.

From the doorway he could see Ignis’ chair was currently occupied by its owner, a tuft of sandy brown hair peeking above the high back. To his side stood a small, round table with a half-empty glass of red wine perched elegantly atop. Prompto took another deep breath to clear his head and approached the brightened space, trying his best to walk in a straight line. When had he gotten so drunk? Perhaps those drinks were much stronger than he had realized.

He made his way to the couch and settled onto the cushion farthest from Ignis. He sat for a moment, hands folded neatly on his lap, before turning his head toward the quiet man. Ignis was holding a book, his eyes cast down, flashing back and forth as he read the words before him. He reached for the glass, taking a sip before placing it back on the table. Prompto remained quiet, thankful that the advisor was preoccupied. It would give him more time to breathe, a little more time to sober up before he needed to speak.

Prompto stared down at the coffee table before him. His eyes followed the grain of its wooden surface, back and forth, swirling around the knots, wondering what kind of tree would produce wood in this shade of red. As he stared the table grew longer and longer, stretching to fill the length of the apartment. It may have been a trick of the light, but he could swear the lines were _moving_. They, too, grew longer, spiraling around the knots, spinning and twirling, pulling him into their dark depths. Somewhere in the apartment a clock ticked, a light tapping noise that grew thicker and heavier with each note until it was pounding on Prompto’s eardrums. Each pound brought him closer to the center of the spiral. He didn’t know what was there, but he knew he wanted to find out. 

_..ompto…_

He reached out a hand. Something was in the center of the mass. He could see it glinting.

_Prompto._

He was almost there, just another few inches and he would have it. Wait, did he just hear it calling his name?

“Prompto! Are you all right?” Ignis’ voice pulled him from his stupor as his fingertips brushed the coffee table. He jolted lightly and pulled back his hand. It was just a coffee table after all. Realizing Ignis had asked him a question, Prompto turned quickly, body snapping upright, and immediately became distracted at the strange slope of his friend’s face. Did he always cock his head at that sharp angle when he asked a question?

Prompto blinked slowly, as if time was coming to a stop around him. When he opened his eyes he was still staring at Ignis. His face was back to the normal angle, slightly tilted, but nothing out of the ordinary. A worried look forced his eyebrows together. The blonde’s mouth opened and then closed as he searched for the answer to Ignis’ question. Finally, he reached up to run long fingers through his hair. They felt like needles - too long, too thin, poking and prodding his delicate scalp.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Prompto lied. He flashed his companion a smile. “It must be the lamp playing tricks on me. It looked like your head was on funny.” He chuckled then, fingers still hidden in his blonde hair. He let them fall into his lap. They looked like they were the right size. Why had they felt so long?

“I’m…going to get you a glass of water,” Ignis began, “You look quite pale. Don’t move.” Prompto watched as his friend walked toward the kitchen area. He seemed to be floating, feet barely skimming the ground as he made his way to the sink. “Why don’t you tell me about your evening? Did you have fun with Noctis?”

_Noctis._

Prompto’s best friend. 

The events of the night were fuzzy. Bright colors, loud sounds. Noct’s fingers trailing fire across his back.

“Prompto?” A hissing sound caught Prompto’s attention. Oh, right, Ignis had asked him a question.

“Yeah, I was just out with Noct.” Where was that hissing sound coming from? “Had a drink or two, listened to some music, and came home.” Was it snakes? Prompto didn’t like snakes. “You know - the usual.” _Please don’t let it be snakes._

“Snakes? What the devil are you going on about?”

This hissing stopped and suddenly Ignis was standing in front of him, feet firmly on the ground this time. Oh, maybe he had said that last part out loud. Silly Prompto, of course it wasn’t snakes, it was just Ignis getting him a glass of water. Ignis would never let something that creepy into the apartment. 

An image quickly formed in his mind - the midgarsormr in a business suit standing at the front door offering some crazy deal on a shady product, and Ignis moving to close the door with a _“No thank you, we don’t want what you’re selling.”_ He tried to shove down the laughter in his chest, the tickle trying to work its way out as he pulled the glass from Ignis’ hands. He was gulping at the cool water trying to remember how to drink. It splashed out of his mouth as he finally exploded with laughter, his shirt growing dark with the stray liquid.

“Prompto, would you care to explain what is so funny?” Ignis watched as he spilled more liquid on himself than he managed to swallow and moved to take the glass back. “On second thought, let’s just get you to bed.” 

Prompto’s demeanor changed at the words, like a switch had been flipped inside his head. What was with that look on Ignis’ face? Was he mad? Oh gods no, he did something to make Ignis mad. Prompto wasn’t laughing anymore. His eyes grew wide, fear suddenly gripping him.

Anger. Ignis was angry. 

At least that’s what Prompto thought.

He jumped to his feet, surprising Ignis who stumbled back, bumping into the side table. Prompto watched in horror as the wine glass tumbled to the ground, a crimson wave spilling across the rim. 

“Is that blood?” He choked out. 

This was bad. Really bad. Ignis might punish him for getting blood on the carpet. Why was he drinking blood in the first place? Would he take Prompto’s blood to replace what was just spilled? A thousand thoughts crashed through his mind, body freezing in terror. He couldn’t decide if he should be moving or standing still. What would make Ignis less angry? His wide eyes darted around the apartment, unfocused and terrified. Darkness was beginning to push in from the corners of the room.

“What are you talking about?” Ignis was grabbing for the boys hands. “Prompto, stop. You need to calm down. Are you listening to me? Prompto!” The blonde tried to take a step back, but strong hands pulled him the other direction. Ignis was trying to pull him into the bedroom. The room was dark beyond the door frame, but Prompto knew he couldn’t go in there. He could hear the daemons chittering at him from the darkness, could almost see their beady eyes glowing at him.

“No, Ignis I’m sorry!” He begged, but Ignis just wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders and led the blonde across the room. Couldn’t he see them? Why were they there? This was his apartment – it was supposed to be safe!

The goblins danced just beyond the doorway accompanied by a trio of bombs growing larger and larger with each step. And Ignis was moving both of them willingly into the trap. Prompto begged and pleaded, a chorus of _Wait, Ignis. Please!_ , but for some reason the man just would not stop. 

They stood at the doorway now, face to face with the daemons. He watched as Ignis reached into the room, hand extending right into the open mouth of a giant bomb. He had to stop it. He had to save his friend!

“Prompto – what the?” Ignis gasped.

The blonde lurched forward in an attempt to push away the daemon. He closed his eyes, preparing for the certain doom of being swallowed by the bomb – and collided with solid ground. Light exploded and pain radiated throughout his left shoulder. He began to scream – surely this light meant the bomb had exploded. It had exploded and now he was burning, or perhaps he had also exploded and was now a million tiny pieces of Prompto. He flailed wildly in an attempt to put himself back together. 

_Prompto…_

Maybe if he kept moving he could find all of his pieces. 

_Prompto!_

Then he could go home and make sure Ignis was all right.

_PROMPTO!_

He wasn’t moving anymore. He could feel his muscles jerking, but they were held down by heavy weights. He cracked open one eyelid, blinding light flooding his dilated pupils. He blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the brightness of it all. Slowly, he rolled his head back and forth, getting his bearings, taking in the sight of his room. 

His room. 

“Where did the daemons go? Iggy, did you scare them away?” Prompto asked, confused. He knew something was wrong, terribly wrong, but he couldn’t explain it. He thought the bomb’s explosion had taken him with it, so shouldn’t he be dead? He looked up at Ignis, the slim man was deceptively heavy as he straddled Prompto and pressed his arms firmly against the floor.

“What did you take?” He demanded, fear flashing in his green eyes. “Prompto, answer me now. What. Did. You. Take?” 

“What? I don’t… take what?” Everything felt wrong. Prompto’s skin felt too tight and his body throbbed from his collision with the floor. Tears fell from his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it. What was going on? Why was he on the floor? 

“Iggy… I can’t…” he was breathing quickly now. He was too hot, his skin was so hot and itchy, and why was everything just _shaking_? He closed his eyes, unable to say anything else. He just wanted it to end, wanted to feel like himself again.

The weight holding him down disappeared and Prompto felt himself being rolled onto his side. A cool weight sidled up behind him and he leaned into it, taking comfort in its presence. He was fading now, lost somewhere between his thoughts and reality. Another weight draped over his waist and he grabbed it with both hands, clinging to that one solid force as he rode out the waves of confusion. His head hurt, his body ached, and gods - if he could just stop shaking he might be okay. 

He laid there for what felt like eternity. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. It sounded like footsteps, heavy, thudding boots walking just outside of his vision. His instincts told him to run and when he couldn’t take the rhythmic pounding anymore he tried to flee. He would jerk, a clumsy attempt to get to his feet, only to be stopped by the iron bar across his stomach. Every time he moved it would grip tighter, forcing him into the wall at his back. He cried and pleaded, begged the thing to let him go. 

Occasionally it spoke to him with broken hushed words he could almost understand. He didn’t know what it said, but the tone was soothing. This was not an enemy – of that he was sure. Eventually he stopped fighting and melted into the creature, allowed it to overtake him and lead him into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wakes up with a terrible hangover and Noct pays a visit to apologize.

Prompto awoke late the next day, cold and stiff. Why was he laying on the floor when he was right next to his bed? He looked around slowly and noticed the waste basket and glass of water near his head. Water sounded great right now. His mouth was so dry and his tongue felt fat and fuzzy, like he had been licking cactuars all night. He pulled himself upright, leaned back against the bed – and immediately regretted his decision.

His stomach lurched and he turned sideways, emptying what little remained in his gut into the waste basket. He coughed and sputtered as the acid vacated his body, a few stinging tears sliding down his cheeks. What happened last night? He didn’t remember much, but he knew he had caused a commotion. Reaching for the water, he sat back up and sipped at it gingerly. 

“I assume you feel as bad as you look?” Ignis was in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a cup of coffee, steam rising above the rim. 

“What happened?” Prompto asked quietly. His stomach was rolling, but at least the smell of the coffee was pushing out the smell of his puke. 

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Ignis began, “Do you have any memory of last night?”

“Bits and pieces.” Prompto muttered, his head held in shame. He might as well try to explain before Ignis asked him to. “Noct and I went to that new club downtown. The one that just got renovated.” He kept concentrating, there was more - he knew there was. “We had a few drinks? Yeah that sounds right. I wanted to leave after the first two, but Noct convinced me to have one more with him – and that’s where it gets really fuzzy.”

_Cool glass. Roaming hands. Noct’s lips._

He left out that last part.

“But at least we got home okay. Although this is one hell of a hangover.”

Ignis sighed and entered the room. He walked past Prompto and took a seat at the foot of the bed, springs squeaking with the sudden weight. “Prompto, this isn’t just a hangover. I believe you may have been drugged. There’s no other explanation for your behavior last night.”

Prompto took a sip of water, his body growing cold at the mention of drugs. “Dude, there’s no way I got drugged. I watched the bartender make the drinks. The glass never left my hand. There’s no way anyone could have put something in them.”

“What about the one Noctis gave you?”

Prompto didn’t have an answer. Noct had handed him the drink out of the blue. He didn’t even know what it was called. There could have been anything in the glass and he never would have known. 

“Iggy, it couldn’t have been that bad.” He stared into the clear liquid in his hands and thought back to his school days.

_Some mind altering drugs can be tasteless, odorless, colorless… many times the victim won’t be aware of having ingested them until it’s already too late…_

It was already too late.

“What are you saying?” Prompto asked, beginning to realize what Ignis was suggesting. He didn’t know it was possible for his body to feel any colder. He could practically feel the ice forming in his veins.

“We know Noctis has made… irrational decisions before-“

“Noct didn’t drug me!” Prompto tried to yell. He broke into a cough, his throat rough and scratchy from the night before. He sipped more water, the liquid easing the soreness.

“You were screaming and flailing about, Prompto! I had to hold you down so you wouldn’t injure yourself!” Ignis snapped. He took a moment to clear his throat and calm down before continuing. “You came in last night and stared at the coffee table for twenty minutes, ignoring any attempt I made to speak to you. Then you started mumbling about snakes and told me my head was on wrong. You screamed about blood and daemons in your room when I told you it was time for bed. Does any of this sound familiar to you?”

It did. It all sounded familiar. Prompto grasped at the memories, anything to remember what had happened last night. Over and over he came up with nothing.

“I think…I need to go back to sleep. Just for a little bit.” Prompto said. He couldn’t accept this. There was no way Noctis had drugged him. Friends didn’t do that to each other, and they were more than that anyway. They were _best_ friends. He lay back on the hard floor, not trusting himself to stand and get in bed. The floor was uncomfortable, but it would be easier to clean up if he got sick again.

“I understand.” Ignis replied. The bed squeaked softly as he rose and headed for the door. “Perhaps you should speak to Noctis when you wake up again.”

Prompto rolled onto this side, not bothering to reply. He was still so tired from the night before. His limbs felt heavy and as he closed his eyes, he could feel himself drifting back into sleep.

\--------------------------

Prompto was startled by the buzzing sound beside his head. He grabbed for his phone, answering before he had a chance to look at the caller. He knew who it was anyway.

“H-hullo?” he answered. His voice was low as he shook off sleep.

“Prompto?” Noctis paused, waiting to make sure Prompto was actually there.

He sighed heavily into the receiver. “Yeah, buddy, it’s me.”

“Prom, are you home? I gotta see you. Like right now.” Noctis rushed through the words as if he was expecting Prompto to hang up on him. His tone was pleading as he begged again, “Prom?”

Propping himself up on an elbow, Prompto winced at the pain in his shoulder and mumbled into the phone again. “Yeah I’m home. Come over whenever.”

There was a pause, followed by a few quick words. “Good, I’m on my way now.” The line went dead and Prompto slowly lowered his phone back to the ground. He forced himself to sit up, this time with less nausea. The room was darker than the last time he was awake. Although he was no stranger to sleeping in, Prompto hardly ever slept past noon. It was already early evening, and he was shocked to find that he had slept an entire day away.

Maybe he really had been drugged. Prompto recounted the last time he had gone out with Noctis. They had shared a night of drinking at some bar right by Noct’s apartment. He remembered that warm, bubbly feeling as they walked back to the prince’s apartment arm-in-arm. How they had barely stayed standing as they kicked of their shoes and made their way to the bedroom. Holding hands in bed while the world spun around them.

This had been a completely different feeling.

Everything had been too bright, the colors too vibrant. He felt like the music had come from within his bones, the pounding of the bass making him soar higher and higher with Noctis. It was something he had never experienced before, and he hoped the prince could explain it.

The least he could do was get up before Noctis arrived. He forced himself to stand, only to sit immediately back down on the edge of his bed. A wave of nausea floated through him. He rose again, ignoring the sensation and ambled into the kitchen. First things first, he needed a glass of water. 

Next to the sink, a note was taped to the fridge. Prompto stared at the words, leaving the colorful square where he found it. 

_Prompto,_  
I had some business at the Citadel.  
I’ll be back to cook you a late dinner.  
\- Ignis 

Ignis was gone, but he promised to be back in time for a late dinner. Hopefully he meant to be back before midnight. Whatever, it wasn’t like Prompto had much of an appetite anyway. The blonde pulled a clean glass out of the dish rack and filled it with tepid water from the faucet. Turning, he spied a loaf of bread on the counter and pulled a few slices from the bag. The perfect breakfast for a terrible hangover.

Moving to the couch, he turned on the tv. It was tuned to the nature channel, a documentary about killer bees currently airing. With a frown, Prompto turned the volume all the way down. He didn’t like bugs, but at least there were no flashing lights or loud noises.

He was halfway through his second slice of bread when a loud knocking pulled him out of his stupor. After picking up his mostly empty glass, he dragged himself to the door and pulled it open. He didn’t bother to say hello, after all, he already knew Noctis was on the other side. He turned and sluggishly made his way back to the kitchen. He turned on the tap and waited a moment for the water to cool down before refilling his cup.

Noctis is seated in Ignis’ chair when Prompto returns to the living room. He reclaims his seat on the couch, picks up the bread, and takes another bite. He doesn’t say anything, just waits for Noctis to make the first move. It’s his fault Prompto got drugged… or something. He’s still not entirely convinced it was drugs, but at this point Prompto knows whatever happened was because of the drink Noctis had given him.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Noctis finally speaks up. 

“You… you look terrible.” He says. He wrings his hands together nervously, like he’s afraid Prompto might lash out. They sit in uncomfortable silence. Noct turns his attention to the television, but his eyes keep pulling away from the anatomy of the insects to look down to the floor. Maybe he’s waiting for the words he wants to say to appear on the carpet so he can read along. 

“I feel terrible.” Prompto finally mumbles. He’s tired of waiting for Noct to speak up. “So… You wanna tell me what was in that drink?” 

A light pink blush appears on Noct’s cheeks, and he finds he can’t look Prompto in the eye. 

“It was that new thing going around. The one they talked about on the news. It’s made from distilled reapertail venom… it was… supposed to be an aphrodisiac…” 

Prompto frowned. So Ignis was right, Noctis really _did_ drug him. “An aphrodisiac? How’d you even get it? Don’t you have like, guards that watch you or something?”

“Not all the time. I accidentally overheard a recruit for the glaives talking about it. I promised not to turn him in if he gave me some.” Noct’s face burned brighter at the admission. “I heard them talking about how good it made them feel. Like everything was bright, and felt amazing. Like they were floating.”

Prompto remembers that feeling. He had experienced it too at first. Before the night had taken a turn for the worse.

“Yeah, I guess I felt that for a little bit. While we were still at the club at least. But when I got home… Ignis said I was hallucinating, but I don’t really remember much. Said I screamed a lot.” Prompto finishes the bread and takes another sip of water to wash it down. His stomach churns, and he feels the acid threatening to send his breakfast up for a second taste. “Ugh, I feel like shit.”

He puts his elbows on his knees and bends over to rest his head on his palms. His blonde hair falls into his face and he lets it stay there. It probably makes him look pathetic, and part of him wants to look bad. He wants Noctis to see just how badly he feels. The couch cushion shifts as Noctis moves next to Prompto, and he wraps his arms around the blonde’s waist.

“I’m sorry.” He says, nuzzling into Prompto’s bruised shoulder.

Prompto exhales forcefully as the pain flares in his limb. He hears the words coming from Noct’s mouth, but he’s not sure he can actually believe them. 

“Why? Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Noct lets go and quickly looks away. “I wasn’t sure you would do it. You’re always so afraid of getting in trouble, and I just… I didn’t want to do it alone.” 

“So you fucking _drugged_ me? Do you even realize how fucked up that is?” Prompto raises himself up, hurt painted across his face. He wanted to be angry, would probably be furious if he didn’t feel so terrible. Nausea was creeping back into his body and he could feel acid at the back of his throat. “Hey, aren’t aphrodisiac’s supposed to make you feel good? I just feel like I’m gonna puke.”

“Well it’s supposed to make you feel good while you’re on it. Guess I didn’t think about what would happen afterword.”

“So what happened after you went home? Did you freak out and hallucinate like I did?”

“Not exactly. I kinda fell asleep as soon as you got out of the car. It was the best sleep I’ve had in months though.” Prompto can’t believe his ears. He had experienced the worst night of his life and Noctis got a greats night rest. Totally unfair.

“It wasn’t all bad though, right?” Noctis continues. “I mean the club. That was… it was… wow.” His hand snakes its way back around Prompto’s waist and the blonde freezes at his next words. “I wouldn’t mind trying it again though. It probably wouldn’t be so bad with a lower dose, right?”

Another emotion rises with in him, and this time it’s rage.

“Get out.” Prompto states firmly. He offers no explanation, nothing besides that one solid statement.

Noctis is shocked. The statement was blunt, forceful even. No one talks to him that way, especially not his best friend. 

“Wait, Prom, let’s talk about this.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Prompto says. “I just got done telling you about the worst night of my life and the first thing you say is ‘let’s try it again’.” The blonde stands and points a single finger towards his front door. “Go to hell, Noctis. And get the fuck out of my house.”

He’s so angry his body is shaking, and it takes everything within him not to physically lash out at the prince. Prompto just wants to go back to bed. He wants to wake up in the morning feeling like himself again. He wants his arm to stop throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He wants to trust Noct.

Not knowing what else to do, Noctis stands. He looks to the door, but makes no indication of leaving. His head hangs slightly and Prompto isn’t sure what his friend has planned.

“You said you loved me.” Noct whispers. “That’s what you told me before you got out of the car. That you loved me.”

Prompto’s heart skips a beat and for a moment he thinks he’s been struck by lightning. He has no recollection of saying those words to Noctis the night before, but he can’t deny he feels that way. Especially not after what happened in the club. He had wanted to touch Noctis in that way for so long that under the influence of whatever Noct had slipped him, all of his inhibitions became muted.

“I… I don- w-what I mean is…” Prompto takes a deep breath, immediately deflating. “This isn’t about that.” He knows this is wrong, that he has every right to be mad, but those words struck him like never before. He sits back down, unsure of what to say.

Noctis notices immediately. This is his chance. 

“Look, I didn’t mean like tonight or tomorrow. Just… sometime. You get hangovers when you drink too much right? It’s probably the same idea - lower dose means no hangover. We can try it some other time, and you can stay at my place so you won’t have to worry about Specs. I mean it was good at first wasn’t it?”

Prompto is listening, but his attention has been focused on the documentary, tuning in just in time to see a swarm of killer bees descending on a sahagin. Its skin is tough, but the bees are relentless, diving at the creature over and over again until it finally succumbs to the poisonous stings. Prompto thinks he knows how the poor creature feels; his armor has been chipped away by Noct’s relentless force until he has no option but to say yes.

A defeated sigh escapes his lips. “I guess I’ll think about it. It did feel good at first.”

Noctis smiles and lowers himself back onto the couch. He pulls Prompto against his side and swings his feet onto the coffee table in victory. The prince’s arm slides around Prompto’s shoulders pulling him closer than the blonde though possible. Maybe they’re more than friends, hell, maybe they’re more than _best_ friends at this point. 

Prompto’s heart does summersaults in his chest at the contact, but he can’t help the feeling of dread gripping his stomach. He can’t believe he agreed to put himself through this again. He only hopes that next time he won’t fall asleep screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write a multi-chapter hurtfic for a while, so I hope you all like where the story ends up going. Because it's going to get a lot worse for poor Prom before it gets better. T^T


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three months since the incident.
> 
> The first week had been rough. No matter how hard he tried to block it out, there was a small, nagging voice reminding him _Noct drugged you._

It’s been three months since the incident.

The first week had been rough. No matter how hard he tried to block it out, there was a small, nagging voice reminding him _Noct drugged you._ It was there when he went for a run in the morning. It was there when he was studying to join the Crownsguard. It was there during training, and dinner with Ignis. The advisor asks him occasionally if he’s okay. Prompto always responds with a chipper voice, even if the truth (no, no he’s _not_ okay) is burning a hole in his stomach. 

Noct goes about his daily life like nothing has happened. He doesn’t bring the actions of that night up, nor does he mention the exchange they had the day after, and for a while Prompto is suspicious. He hesitates when Noct hands him a bottle of water barely two weeks after, inspecting it even when he knows it’s still factory sealed. 

_Noct drugged you._

It hangs in the back of his mind when they go to the arcade a month later. Noctis always pays for lunch, but today Prompto is quick to refuse, insisting on getting it himself. Noct looks hurt, but doesn’t press the issue, walking away to wait for his own order. A pang of guilt settles over Prompto’s heart and he begins to wonder if he’s being too uptight. After all, it’s been an entire month and all he’s done is shun his best friend. Maybe it’s time to loosen up.

Eventually they settle back into their regular routine - casual texts throughout the day, hanging out in the evenings, all day gaming sessions over the weekend. Prompto doesn’t question Noct’s every move. Finally, everything feels like its back to normal.

\------------

Prompto finds it a little strange that Gladio isn’t home when he arrives at Noctis’ apartment, but he doesn’t dwell on it very long. Everyone needs a day off once in a while, and the Shield of the Prince is no exception. He wonders if he’s on a date, or maybe he’s out seeing a movie, or hanging out at the bar, or … whatever it is that Gladio does in his spare time.

Noct pulls Prompto into his room, closing the door behind them. Prompto plops down on the bed like he’s done a million times before. He’s thinking about where they’re going to go tonight, if there will be a live band, he wonders what genre of music will be playing. 

He’s certainly not expecting his best friend to sit next to him, showing off two bright pink pills in the palm of his hand. Prompto freezes. His eyes grow wide and he can feel his heart beating out a harsh rhythm in his chest. He watches as the prince takes one pill and puts it in his mouth. He throws his head back and swallows expertly – it’s a practiced motion if Prompto’s ever seen one. 

Noct pushes his hand closer to Prompto, a clear sign he wants the blonde to take the pill. Wordlessly he picks it up and inspects it. The thing pinched between his fingers is oblong, edges professionally rounded. A tiny ‘R’ is stamped in the middle and Prompto wonders what it stands for. Maybe it’s the brand of the dealer, or maybe it’s the brand of the drug itself. Either way, he thinks it looks kind of like one of the anti-histamine pills Gladio takes for his allergies. If he didn’t know any better, he too would assume it was just a generic medication.

Prompto opens his mouth and places it as far back on his tongue as he can reach. He throws his head back, trying to copy Noctis, only he’s never swallowed a dry pill before. It sticks in the back of his throat and he leans forward in a panic. His hand covers his mouth and he’s reduced to a coughing, flailing, mess trying to dislodge the thing from the back of his throat. 

Finally he feels it break free, and when he calms down he removes his hand, the bright pink pill stuck to his palm in a wad of spit. Beside him, Noctis is laughing like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen.

“Dude, you could have just asked for a glass of water.” He laughs. Prompto flushes with embrassment. He doesn’t want to go out anymore, doesn’t want to do this, especially after failing to swallow a single, stupid pill. He wants to go home and wrap himself in a comfy blanket. He wants to play video games until he can’t keep his eyes open any longer. 

Instead Noctis gets up and leaves the room. 

_This is my chance._ Prompto thinks. He can throw the pill away. Pretend he put it back in his mouth and pretend to swallow it when Noct returns. He could totally fake it all night. But he can’t bring himself to do it. Noct would know, Noctis _always_ knows when Prompto is lying. 

The pill is still in Prompto’s hand when Noctis returns, the acidic quality of the spit beginning to strip the color of the shell. He hands Prompto a glass of clear liquid that the blonde eyes suspiciously.

“Relax, it’s just water.” The prince says as he hands the glass over. “I think that’s where I fucked up last time. No alcohol tonight. Just water. Or I guess pop is all right too.” 

Prompto nods and looks down at the mess still sitting in his hand. He raises his palm to his lips and this time he has to lick the thing into his mouth. A sip of water helps it go down smoothly, but he doesn’t stop drinking until he’s drained the entire glass. He closes he eyes and waits for it to take effect.

A minute ticks by. He cracks open an eyelid... nothing’s happened.

Noct is staring at him with a look of pure amusement, but that just leaves Prompto more confused.

“What’re you doing?” The prince asks.

“Waiting… for it to kick in… I guess?” Prompto responds. “It worked so fast last time…” He can feel the heat from his blush pushing into his ears. Maybe he won’t have to worry about making it through tonight. Maybe he’ll just die from embarrassment right now.

“That’s because it was crushed up last time. So it would dissolve in the drink. We’ve got about half an hour until it kicks in this time. Come on, let’s go before the place gets crowded and we have to stand in the back.”

\--------------------

The first thing Prompto notices when they walk through the doors is how _tiny_ the place is. There’s a stage built against the back wall that barely looks big enough for the full drum kit seated in the center, let alone a whole band; and beside the door is a bar, shelves lined with rows of liquor. A small crowd is already gathering around the stage and Noctis pulls Prompto off to the side.

“What the hell are we doing here? How did you even find this place?” Prompto asks.

“Remember the recruit I told you about? Well he’s also part of a band that’s playing here tonight. It was part of our deal.” Noct shrugs his shoulders like it’s not a problem, but under normal circumstances Prompto knows neither one of them would be caught dead in this part of town. He only hopes that no one recognizes him as the Prince. It’s never been a problem before – no one ever recognizes Noctis when he’s not in his formal attire, but Prompto can’t help but worry.

“If you’re sure about this. We… we can still leave you know.” He phrases it like a suggestion, but in his head he’s begging, hoping Noct will take a hint and let them go home. 

Noctis shushes him as the lights dim and a young man walks up to the microphone waiting for him at center stage. His eyes scan the crowd and come to a stop on Noctis. The prince nods slightly and the man nods back, an unspoken conversation transpiring between them. 

“Perfect timing.” Noctis mumbles. 

Prompto begins to wonder what he means, but then he _feels_ it. That warm, floating sensation he recognizes from the night in the club. The lights are dim and he can see the beams pointing toward the band as a fogger erupts on stage. A shocked gasp slips from Prompto and he can’t take his eyes off the cloud of smoke. 

He takes a step forward and Noctis grabs his arm to keep him in place. Prompto looks back, notices the look on Noct’s face, his pupils are slightly dilated and the blonde breathes a small “Oh.”

The pills are kicking in. Noct was right… perfect timing.

The band on stage strikes a harsh cord and music erupts throughout the small venue. Prompto is blown back by the sound of it, but he can’t seem to wipe the toothy grin off of his face. He completely forgets about wanting to run away. The band has him hook, line, and sinker, and he’s quickly being reeled into shore.

Prompto grabs at Noct’s shoulder shaking it powerfully. He points to the stage and Noctis just grins. He knows exactly what his friend is feeling, and it’s only going to get better as the night goes on.

Bright. The lights are so bright and Prompto wants to bask in them. He stands enraptured by the music, one arm slung around the prince’s shoulders. He’s precisely where he wants to be right now, in what he could easily mistake for the coolest underground venue in Insomnia.

“Holy shit,” he yells into Noct’s ear, “They’re so good! Why didn’t you tell me you had friends in a cool band?” 

Noct shrugs and focuses back on the music. His head bobs in time with the rhythm. 

Prompto is falling deeper and deeper, into a place where only noise exists. Noise and light. And words. And people. So many people pressing in around him, and suddenly he understands why Noct didn’t want to stand in the back. The pressure is amazing, bordering on overwhelming, and all Prompto can think is that he wants _more_. 

Noctis is right beside him. He laces his fingers through the blonde’s and for a moment, Prompto stiffens. He looks down, sees it’s just the prince and beams ear to ear. Noct leans in close, like he’s going to say something, but instead bites softly on Prompto’s ear lobe. He gasps, his mouth falling open with a surprised intake of breath. 

It’s a weird sensation, not unpleasant, but he turns his head to ask Noct what he’s doing. Noct’s lips are still pressed to Prompto’s face as he turns, trailing across his cheek to settle over his lips. Prompto’s lips part and Noct dives inside. It’s the club all over again and Prompto couldn’t care less. Let them watch. In this moment all that matters is Noctis. His lips, his hands, his hot body pressed against his own.

Before he realizes it, Noct is breaking away. The music has stopped and the band is stepping off stage, waving good night to three dozen screaming fans. The lead singer winks at Noct who nods in return. He grabs Prompto and pulls him toward the exit. The blonde smiles, following his best friend obediently through the front door. 

The duo immediately turns left down a sketchy alleyway. It leads to the back of the building where the lead singer is waiting for them. 

“Sup.” Noct says and turns to Prompto. “This is the guy I told you about.”

“Oh, hey! You guys did great up there!” Prompto is excited. He can barely hear Noctis over the ringing in his ears, and the words leaving his mouth are loud. He might be shouting, but he doesn’t care. He barely feels the chill of the night air as he extends his hand to Noct’s friend.

“Best friend to the prince, huh? That’s pretty cool.” The guy shakes Prompto’s hand, and the blonde notices how warm and firm his grip is. He thinks he would like to feel those hands sliding around his body. The thought makes him blush and he looks down. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows it’s wrong and he wouldn’t be thinking like this normally.

“What do you say we catch up with the rest of the band?” The young man begins. “They’re grabbing a table for us at a diner a few streets over.” He walks away without waiting for Noctis or Prompto to answer. They follow anyway.

The diner is smaller than the bar, some tiny hole-in-the-wall proclaiming to have the best spicy skewers in all of Eos. The waitress leads them to a circular table with three people already seated – two men and a woman. They burst into a chorus of laughter as Noct and Prompto approach, and Prompto can’t help but smile. The atmosphere is contagious, and the boys settle in easily as the group makes introductions. 

Prompto’s not paying close enough attention to the names though; he’s too busy ordering for himself and Noctis. The conversation changes quickly and Prompto can’t keep up with the voices all around him. He just smiles and nods, takes a bite of spicy skewer when the food is delivered, laughs when the rest of the group laughs. The group talks like he’s not there and Prompto is fine with it. He’s enjoying the company, enjoying the night, and you know what? He thinks these just might actually be the best spicy skewers in all of Eos.

Just as his hearing is beginning to return to normal, someone makes the suggestion that they should leave and go somewhere else. The checks are passed around and meals paid for when the group stands. One of the men suggests hitting up a local bar, but Noct’s friend protests. Finally the woman suggests hanging out at the park – they can go to the bar tomorrow, but tonight the sky is clear and the weather is _bee-autiful!_ Prompto hears her exclaim.

“Isn’t the park closed after dark though?” Prompto finally pipes up. Everyone turns to look at him as he trails behind the group. He’s in the spotlight suddenly and he’s not sure if he likes it so he gives a nervous smile.

“Well wha’dda ya know,” The largest of the three men says, “He can talk.”

“’Course he can. He’s just a little nervous.” Noctis defends.

“I think you mean high.” The shortest man chimes in.

“We’re all high.” Noctis says again. He’s starting to sound annoyed.

“Yeah, but not like him. This kid is _soaring._ ”

 _They can tell just by looking at me?_ Prompto is beginning to worry. Does everyone know he’s on drugs? Did that waitress know he was high? Gods, just how bad does he look?

“Hey, quit freaking him out. He’s fine.” The woman says. “Let’s go, the park is this way.”

She leads the way and the rest of the group follows quietly. Eventually conversation starts up again. It’s hushed as they walk through the streets, like they don’t want to draw too much attention to themselves. Noctis drifts a little closer to Prompto, letting the two of them fall a few steps behind the rest of the group.

“You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, dude! I’m doing great.” And he really is. Everything is amazing. He’s never seen the city so vibrantly before. Every broken storefront, every dark alley, every old car - Prompto is loving all of it. He wishes he had his camera so he could remember these amazing scenes. He’ll have to remind himself to come back tomorrow and take some photos.

They catch up to the group as they approach a gated lawn. The woman easily pushes the gate open and everyone walks inside. 

“It’s really just to stop cars from driving through at night. They never lock the gate.” She explains as Prompto passes. With the gate closed behind them the group stops. They look at each other before starting slowly down the road, no clear direction in mind. The park is quiet this late at night, _too quiet_. A light fog is settled around the area, giving everything a creepy, ethereal feel. 

“It’s so quiet.” Prompto murmurs. The group either misses the statement, or is choosing to ignore him. Either way he’s starting to rethink this decision. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. 

“Hey!” The girl yells, gaining everyone’s attention. “How about a race! First one to that bench wins!” She points off to the distance. It’s not too far, but the road dips down before rising steeply to the top of a hill. The bench she’s pointing to sits on top welcoming visitors to have a seat and gaze across the park. It’s in a great spot, but the road is one hell of an incline even if they were just walking.

“No way,” Tall Guy says, “You always win. It wouldn’t even be a race.”

“Prompto’s pretty fast.” Noctis chimes in. “I’ll bet he could beat her.” Everyone turns to face the blonde. He feels his cheeks heating up as Noct places a hand on his shoulder. “Right, Prom?”

“Uhh, I guess I’m kind of fast…” He doesn’t really want to race, but it breaks the growing tension, and who knows, maybe it won’t be so bad.

They line up, just Prompto and the girl. Noct’s friend stands off to the side and begins the countdown.

“Three… two… one… GO!”

The two are off in a flash. Prompto pulls ahead and he can hear Tall Guy yelling “Go blondie, go!” He doesn’t want to disappoint his new friends, even if it is just a silly race. He sprints down the hill, muscles screaming at him. He should have stretched, oh gods why didn’t he do a few jumping jacks or lunges or _something_ to warm up a little? The thought breaks his concentration and he’s not paying attention to the gravel at the bottom of the hill. His foot slips on loose grit, but he manages to catch himself and continues his mad dash to the top. As he comes to a stop in front of the bench, the girl is already there, huffing heavily. He bends over and places his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

“Wow…” the girl huffs, “You really are fast. Tot… Totally would have beat me… if you didn’t trip.”

“Loose rock.”

“That’s rough.”

They take a seat on the bench and Prompto looks out across the park. 

“Whoa” He breathes. The view from on top of the hill is fantastic. The park is a lush, dark green with a cascade of fireflies flashing across the grassy tips. It’s beautiful. More beautiful than the view from Noct’s penthouse apartment. He thinks it might even be more beautiful than the view from the top of the Citadel. He’ll have to ask Noct to take him up there sometime so he can see for himself.

“What do you think they do during the day? The fireflies.” Prompto asks suddenly. He regrets it immediately, what a lame thing to say to someone you just met.

The girl giggles softly. “I don’t know. Probably sleep?”

“Yeah… maybe. They’re so pretty. All twinkley and sparkley. Like a gem, or a diamond, or something.” Prompto rambles. “I don’t really like bugs though. They’re totally icky. Noct doesn’t like them either although-“

“Oh hey! So you and Noctis.” The girl interrupts him mid sentence. “So what, are you two dating or something?”

“What? Me and Noct? Man… I wish.” Prompto is still starging off across the field. He’s not even totally aware of what he’s saying; his head is fuzzy from the run and he’s starting to zone out, he’s more focused on how great the cool night breeze feels as it’s rustling through his hair than he is about the words coming out of his mouth. “He’s so nice. And cool. And can you imagine if we got married? I would be a prince too. Prompto the Nobody could become a Prince of Lucis…”

The girl’s eyes go wide as his words sink in, and Prompto realizes what he just said. “Shit, don’t tell anyone that Noct is the Prince, okay? I… we could get in a lot of trouble if it gets out…” 

A smile creeps across the girl’s face and she nods her head just as the others appear over the hill. Noct stands off to the side and Prompto rises to meet him. He has to get away from this girl before he says something else he’s not supposed to.

While the others are congratulating her victory, Noctis pulls Prompto a few steps into the grass. They both sit and stare across the field. Prompto’s really feeling it now, the run took more out of him than he anticipated and he’s beginning to get sleepy.

“You okay?” Noct asks, breaking the silence. Prompto shoots him a puzzled look before realizing what he’s asking.

“Oh! Yeah, just slipped on some gravel. I’m fine.” Behind them the others burst out laughing at something Tall Guy says and Prompto can’t help but chuckle along. Their laughter is contagious. “Sounds like they’re enjoying themselves.”

“What about you? Are you enjoying yourself?”

Prompto looks up, his head cocked slightly to the side. He’s got that look that says he’s about to say something he thinks is deep and thoughtful. “Hmmmm. The stars are shining, there’s a nice breeze, and I’m hanging out with my best friend- who also happens to be the Prince of Insomnia. So yeah, I guess you could say I’m enjoying myself.”

Noctis laughs like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. His eyes are closed and his mouth parts in a wide smile. Prompto’s not sure he’s ever seen Noct laugh like this. His face is adorable and Prompto wishes he could make him this happy all of the time.

“Prom, you’re such a dork!” Noct laughs. He gives Prompto a push on the shoulder, and maybe it’s the drugs, or maybe he just doesn’t know his own strength, but suddenly Prompto is lurching to the side. The blonde puts his hands out to catch himself as he falls, but the ground is slippery from the cool air. His palms slide forward and he keeps falling, tumbling over and over and over, until he finally slides to a stop at the bottom of the hill. 

Prompto’s head is spinning, he’s dizzy and disoriented, and as he opens his eyes, Noctis is standing over him.

“Prom, are you okay? Holy shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to push you, I just… I don’t…”

Prompto sits up and he explodes into a fit of giggles. “Dude. That. Was. AWESOME! ” He jumps to his feet and he’s immediately climbing back up the hill. “C’mon Noct! One more time. You gotta try it!” 

Noctis sighs a breath of relief and follows right after Prompto. The rest of the group is watching the two, and when Prompto gets to the top he insists everyone roll down together. They all roll down the hill at Prompto’s insistence, racing each other to the top only to fling themselves back down the hill again. 

On the fourth (or maybe fifth, who's counting?) time down the hill, Prompto is slow to get up. He lays against the grass, feeling the coolness of the earth seeping into his skin. He’s breathing a little heavily and it’s hard to keep his eyes open. “Okay. I think it’s time for a nap now. Wait. What time is it anyway?”

Noctis pulls out his phone, squinting against the sudden brightness. “3am. We should probably head home. Sleeping in the park is a bad idea.”

“Good call.” Prompto yawns. His eyes are still closed. It would be so easy to just drift off, but Noctis is there tugging at his arms, pulling him upright, and then pulling even harder to get him to stand. They wave to the rest of the group. Yes they’re good to get home, Noctis knows the way, they’ll call if they get into any trouble. If Prompto were sober those last words would be alarming. 

The two make their way out of the park and down the road. Noct has his arm around Prompto’s waist and all he can think about is that touch. The gentle warmth of his hand as the two of them amble down the street toward Noct’s apartment. Prompto notices that the world around them is less shiny, less vibrant and exciting. He can’t wait to get back to Noct’s and crawl under the covers of his big, fluffy bed. He’s only thinking of curling up next to Noctis, sharing his warmth, maybe even chatting a little before they fall asleep, too distracted by his thoughts to notice that they’re already outside Noct’s apartment building. 

He doesn’t realize how long they’ve been walking, but he’s grateful that his best friend knew the way home. Once inside, Noctis lets go of Prompto long enough to step out of his shoes and throw his jacket on the floor, and Prompto follows suit, not caring where his clothes end up. His pants and shirt are discarded along with his vest, but cleaning up is a problem for sober Prompto and he’ll worry about it in the morning.

He doesn’t say anything when Noctis grabs his hand again and gently pulls him toward the bedroom. They end up in bed facing each other, fingers intertwined between them. Noct lifts his free hand and traces his fingers lightly across Prompto’s cheek. He can feel the heat rising to his face, but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t want to risk scaring Noctis away.

“Your freckles are so cute. You know that right?” Prompto can feel the warmth radiating from Noct’s finger tips and he leans into the touch. He closes his eyes and gently nods. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah.” Prompto whispers, his mind is caught somewhere between awake and asleep. He’s too tired to open his eyes, but it feels like feathers are trailing down his arms and across his chest.

“Next time we’ll do something more exciting than rolling around in the park. Sound good?” The words are coming from the end of a long, dark tunnel.

“Yeah,” Prompto whispers to the blackness, “Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing a lot of research on drugs for this fic. It's so bad. Now I keep getting ads for help with addiction and different rehab centers. I'm probably on a watch list somewhere.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> I like making friends!  
> Come scream about video games with me on [tumblr](https://lady-zephyr.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I like making friends!  
> Come scream about video games with me on [tumblr](https://lady-zephyr.tumblr.com)


End file.
